


The Calm Before The Next Storm

by trancer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet based off this prompt - 'things you said with the tv on mute'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm Before The Next Storm

Another long day in National City. Another Fort Rozz prisoner attempting to seek vengeance against the woman who sent them to prison by attacking her daughter.

Both the day and the battle long, hard and exhausting. Still, the day is now over. The battle having been won.

Astra chooses to end her day with Alex. A little battered, a little bruised Alex. Who had to shoo her sister away to keep Kara from turning nursemaid. Who, once Alex was out of earshot, gave Astra a very long list of things Astra must to do make sure Alex is okay. Until it was Astra's turn to shoo Kara away.

They're on the couch now, Alex and Astra. Astra on her back, head on a pillow. Alex is cuddled against her, head to Astra's shoulder, arm draped over Astra's stomach. Astra with her arm curled around Alex's shoulders, fingertips brushing across Alex's forehead, careful to miss the new stitches.

The tv's on but muted. Astra turning the sound off the moment Alex fell asleep. Flicking through the channels, Astra stares blankly. What the humans consider entertainment she's always found boring. Well, except for 'How To Get Away With Murder', Astra's a big fan. Though she considers it unfortunate Annalise Keating is fictional.

Astra flicks to another channel. The news is on, one of the many CatCo owned channels. Displaying video of the confrontation in National City. An image of Kara, before she's stunned by a weapon, flung backwards and onto her back.

And then there's Alex, running to the aid of her sister. Weapons blazing, look of determination on her face. Right before she, too, is struck by the enemy's weapon. Astra watches the video, brows pinching off the image of Alex being blasted off her feet, spinning head over heels before slamming against a wall, crumpling to the ground.

The next image is of Astra, coming to the defense of her family.

"My Brave One," leaning she presses a gentle kiss to Alex's brow, "you need to stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?" Alex mumbles, shifts a little.

"Stop immediately running to the aid of your sister."

In a flash, Alex is wide awake. Head lifting, she gazes down with a stern look. "The Hell I won't." Finishes with her jaw clenching, slight flare of her nostrils. In a second, Alex is prepared for battle. All Astra had to do was offhandedly mention Kara.

_My Brave One_ , is Astra's first thought. Her first impulse, to draw her fingers over that pinching brow, her own lips curling into a smile. It was that protective streak of Alex's that first drew Astra to her. Their love for Kara the first tie to bind them. Then, one day, Astra found herself under that aegis of Alex's. Having crossed the line from foe to friend to family. That moment when Astra realized she just might be falling in love.

"Alexandra," she sighs, back of a finger sliding down Alex's cheek. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't." Alex softens, a little. But, she can't stop those eyes from examining Astra's face, searching for an explanation. "So, why don't you try explaining?"

"Alexandra.." Another long sigh, an almost defeated sound. She turns her eyes to the ceiling as the memory comes back. The moment Astra realized she might be in love, seconds later, watching that love take a hit. The hours spent in the so called 'Waiting Room', listening as the doctors did their damnedest. The concerned look on J'onn's face. Kara's hand clasping around Astra's, squeezing tightly, because Astra's hand was the only one Kara could squeeze.

The moment when Alex's heart stopped..

Then, there are fingers brushing against Astra's cheek. Those eyes, so stern and resistant, now softening. Alex's body pressed flush against Astra's but it's that one tactile sensation, Alex's fingers against her cheek, that brings Astra back to the present.

A chuckle. "You have two aliens that absolutely adore you. And one.." Astra swallows, dares her eyes to meet Alex's, "who forgot what love truly meant until she met you. Yet, you still have no idea what any of us would do should anything ever happen to you."

Chin trembling, with eyes gone watery, Alex leans down for a kiss. "You could have just said you loved me."

Which gets a laugh. The brush of a thumb across Alex's lips. "Once you start actually believing how truly special you are, I'll stop telling you in every variation possible."

With a roll of her eyes, Alex places her head back to Astra's shoulder. As the tension between them drains, the air goes soft, quiet. And Astra can go back to running her fingers over Alex's skin.

"Does this mean.." Astra pauses, turns her eyes down to watch Alex's expression, "you'll stop running head first into battle?"

A snort. "The fuck I won't."

Another laugh. "That's my Brave One."

END


End file.
